Silence and Death
by CassSTAR
Summary: Trowa goes insane because death haunts him....what will he do when his friends discover him?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. I just have to tell you. This isn't a songfic either. It's some kind of poem I made. Yes this IS non-yaoi so don't get any ideas, (though the man I made up near the end is kind of a gay weirdo. You know guys like that on the street; besides he's drunk) This is only part one of my fic. I'm putting up this already so no one will have already written this story. My writing may not be as good as others, but bear with me. Read the story! Kinda suspense killing at the end, ne? Warnings: Angst, deathfic 

Trowa gazed out the window and looked at the late evening sky. He sighed breathlessly and thought about the happenings in his life. The war, friends, family, past. No...he didn't even want to think about his past. It was too painful to remember. Only one thing came good from it...Midii Une, the girl he saved, yet she had betrayed him. He would've cared, he would've brought her with him, but she was a spy. She had things to live for. She hated him. But she was only a memory now. Trowa gazed up and saw a shooting star. He closed his eyes. He didn't think a wish could come true by wishing on a shooting star. Instead he felt something else. That someone was calling him, telling him something. The wind blew, and a faint whisper echoed to him in the wind. Trowa shook his head, unable to bear his past memories of pain, and longing....for the one thing that the voice told him to acquire. 

"Leave me," Trowa said faintly, as his trembling hands went to his ears, covering them as if trying to block the voices on the wind. 

"Leave me! Why must you torture me this way?!" Trowa screamed, and fell to his knees, gasping in breaths. 

Duo woke to the sounds of wailing sounds from the next room. Duo got up quickly, thinking someone in danger. The sounds came softer, and in the air echoed dire cries for help. help me......help me....... the cry on the air beckoned, and Duo felt a chill up his spine. He was practically freaked out of his skin. His other self, who he called, "Shinigami" could be felt, his friend, who had let him live long enough through the war, edged him closer to the noise, as if it wanted something. 

"Man, what a way to get through the night," Duo said to himself, and came to the source of the noise. It was coming from Trowa's room. Duo approached the door slowly and gently tapped on it. 

"Hey, Trowa, you ok?" Duo said, but there was no answer. Duo slowly opened the door. Duo peeked in and looked around the room. The bed was messed, and there was no one in it. Duo lightly stepped his way through the room, and saw a hunched figure on the balcony. He recognized the lean figure and he knew it was none other than Trowa. 

"Trowa....hey...Trowa?" Duo whispered, but there was still no answer. The figure, which was of course Trowa, was climbing onto the balcony, as if he was trying to stand on the railing ready to jump. It took a few seconds for Duo to realize that Trowa actually was going to jump. 

"Trowa! Hey! What are you doing man, stop!" Duo cried as he came to grab Trowa by the waist in time. Duo brought Trowa down on the balcony floor, and it was at that time that Duo noticed that Trowa was trembling. 

"Are you ok, Trowa?" Duo asked, getting worried, as his arms were still around his waist. (No you people, there's no yaoi in this fic. It's only...like..touching, but hey you'd do the same if your friend was going to jump and was trembling.) Trowa was still trembling, and slowly tears slid down his cheeks, but he brushed them away. Duo was getting worried about his friend, and decided he was going to call Quatre until Trowa stopped trembing. 

"I'm fine, Duo...don't worry about me." Trowa said in his usual quiet manner. Duo was surprised that Trowa had become calm after what just happened. Duo had thought there was something wrong with the silent boy, but he acted as if nothing happened. 

"Are you sure? I could call Quatre and..." Duo began, but was stopped short. 

"No Duo, I'm fine...don't worry about me...please don't tell Quatre about what happened. I don't want to worry him." Trowa said calmly, and walked to the door and opened it. "Thank you for checking up on me anyway." Duo was dumbfounded, but shrugged his shoulders and walked to the door. He stopped at the door and looked at Trowa. 

"Hey, you sure you'll be all right? I mean, c'mon, you were going to kill yourself. That's a thing I think Heero would be more reckless to do." Duo replied. 

"Sure, I'm fine...don't worry about me, and once again please don't tell Quatre." Trowa answered. Duo blinked a few times and spoke again. 

"Ok, if you say so, but don't come to me when your soul is lying in the gutter." Duo said teasingly and left for his room. Duo trusted Trowa on some things, he knew that Trowa was sane in ways like that, and Trowa wasn't as reckless as Heero was, which was one thing that Duo was afraid of. Trowa watched Duo go into his room from his doorway, and as soon as Duo closed the door, Trowa slowly closed his. 

[It already has, Duo...it already has...] Trowa thought as he climbed back into bed. Trowa was reluctant to close his eyes, as he feared what nightmares would haunt him, but a something on the wind lulled him to sleep. 

Do you hear me calling...a shadow on the wind...is there another place to go, where angels cannot sing... 

The next morning Duo was fixing himself some toaster waffles and yawning every few minutes, when Quatre came into the kitchen. 

"Good morning, Quatre!" Duo said and did a salute. 

"Morning Duo," Quatre said as he got a cup of tea. "You don't have to be in here Duo, the servants can take care of it." 

"Na, thought I'd give 'em a day off." Duo replied. Duo suddenly became quiet as he thought about last night. He knew Trowa didn't want him to tell Quatre, but he had to. He was a friend, and friends needed to tell other friends who would be able to help. There's just no use n handling a problem yourself. 

[Sorry Trowa, but I have to tell Quatre] Duo thought as he looked up to Quatre. "Hey um, Quatre?" 

"Yes Duo?" Quatre answered, stirring in milk and sugar into his tea. 

"Last night...um...I heard these noises." 

"Mm hmm, and?" 

"Well, I went to see where the noise was coming from, and it was from Trowa's room." Duo paused as Quatre suddenly looked up. 

"Did something happen?" 

"Well, I went into his room and I saw him on the balcony trying to jump off." 

"Why would he do that?" 

"I don't know, Quatre...but there's definitely something wrong with him. He wouldn't just kill himself like how Heero would." Duo said and took a bite from his waffle. 

"You're right. Then I'll go talk to him." 

"Look, he told me not to tell you, so maybe I should come with you and apologize to him." 

"Why would he want you not to tell me?" Quatre asked. 

"Maybe because he wouldn't want to worry you or something." Duo answered. 

"Oh." Quatre said as he looked down. 

"Something wrong? You don't have to worry Quatre, let's just go talk to him." Duo said brightly. 

"All right." 

Hiding in the shadows, could silence meet with death, and all of earth's temptations will never bring to rest. 

Trowa gazed out the window of his bedroom, staring at the gently falling leaves of autumn. Last night had almost been a horror. He had been dreaming again, of something horribly obscene, something he feared would happen to him, and the others, in the near future. It was vague, but he tried to push it out of his mind. He just hoped that last night hadn't worried Duo. There was a knock at the door. 

"Hey Trowa? Can me and Quatre come in?" Duo asked from outside. 

[He's told Quatre, I just know it] Trowa thought as he went to the door and opened it. 

"Yes Duo? Quatre?" Trowa asked the two. Duo looked at Quatre and Quatre spoke. 

"Um, Trowa, Duo told me you tried to kill yourself last night. Is that true? Why would you do that?" 

Trowa glowered at Duo and Duo looked away and whistled to himself, and turned back to Quatre. 

"Well Quatre, I don't really know, but please don't worry yourself about it...and please Duo, don't worry yourself either." Trowa replied. The other boys exchanged glances and looked back at Trowa. Trowa knew they obviously were getting more worried. Trowa spoke again. 

"Please...again don't worry yourselves, I promise I won't do anything like that again." 

Quatre nodded and looked at Duo. Quatre smiled because he understood that Duo wanted to talk to Trowa. Duo watched Quatre go downstairs and turned back to Trowa. 

"Look man, I'm sorry, I just had to tell him, he's a friend, and he understands more than anybody." Duo said. 

"I know that Duo, and that's ok. Just don't concern yourself." Trowa responded. Duo blinked, and then shoved his hands in his pockets and headed downstairs. Trowa stood in the doorway, watching Duo. Trowa clenched his hands and they trembled at his sides and clenched his teeth. 

[Why? Why can't I tell them what's wrong with me?!] Trowa cried out inside. Trowa quickly rushed out the door and ran down the stairs out the back doorway. He hoped that no one saw him rush outside, and into the town behind Quatre's estate, but he didn't notice Heero watching him from the window. 

Can darkness be unleashed, and terrorize the world, death craves for lost souls, and silence soothes his hunger... 

Trowa ran through the marketplace and further toward the city buildings. He finally slowed down to a walk and looked around. He didn't care where he was, he just had to get away...away from himself for now. He stopped walking and saw a pawn shop. He went in and looked around, and saw a dirty-looking man with cold eyes, curly mussed hair and stubble chin. The man at the counter tapped the counter, staring at Trowa look through the shop. 

"Hey, you gonna trade something, or buy something?" the man asked in a coarse voice. Trowa saw some guns on a shelf, and pointed to them. 

"Those over there, may I see them?" Trowa asked. The man raised an eyebrow and got the guns off the shelf. He displayed them on the counter in front of Trowa. Trowa picked it up and opened the revolver. He glanced at the man again. 

"Any bullets?" Trowa asked. The man went into a back room and got out a few boxes of bullets, and placed them on the counter. Trowa picked them up and loaded the gun. Trowa gazed at the gun when something in his mind went off. 

"Are you gonna buy that or--hey!" the man yelled as Trowa dashed out the door, and ran as fast as he could, hearing the yells of the pawn shop owner fade behind him. Trowa ran faster and faster, never stopping. His heart was beating fast, and he clutched the gun to his chest, as if it were the only thing in the world that could protect him. He finally slowed down and went into a dark alley. He leaned against the brick wall and gasped for air. Trowa closed his eyes and quivered, shocked at what he had just done. He stared at the gun. His destiny...would begin with this weapon. He was about to walk out of the alley when someone seized him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. 

"Hey, where you think you're going..." a deep voice said. Trowa opened his eyes and saw a bulky man with filthy torn clothing. Obviously some punk freak. Trowa hid the gun behind his back and glared back at the man. The man walked closer to him, and Trowa could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. Trowa's mind didn't know what to do, so he was frozen watching the man come closer until the man's chest pressed agaisnt his. 

"Wanna spend the night with me, huh?" the man purred as he stroked Trowa's cheek. Trowa was still frozen, though he knew his sub-conscious mind caused him to pull out the gun. Total fear mixed with ruthlessness caused Trowa to pull the trigger on the gun and shot at the man's arm. The man jerked away and screamed in pain and grabbed his shoulder, and looked at the bullet wound. 

"You! Ah!" the man screamed and wailed as Trowa shot at the man, again in the other shoulder, and legs, again and again. The man fell back and he glared up at Trowa standing over him. 

"You...are...satan..." the man gasped. 

"No...I am...the silencer," Trowa said plainly and aimed the gun at the man's head. The man's eyes widened and screamed as Trowa shot him dead center int he head. The man fell back dead, and nothing but bleeding bone, flesh and fabric lay in the darkened alley. Trowa lowered the gun and stared at the deceased corpse that deserved to float down to whatever hell judgement gave him. Trowa then broke out and started crying, tears streaming down his cheeks, and he punched at the dead body, and he punched at his stomach, to hold back his nausea. He looked back at the body and got some of the blood flowing from the fresh wounds and smeared it on his face, on his arms and tore at his clothes and smeared more blood on his shaking body. Trowa slowly got up and cried out, and inhaled deep breaths and calmed down and stood up straight. He looked at the gun, then his hand, the fresh blood oozing from his hand. He turned around and looked at the body. He swore he could see it's wailing spirit drift downward into the abyss of the underworld. A dark looming figure immersed from the shadows, and a bright green glow shown in what could've been it's eyes, and dissolved into the murky dimension of horror. Trowa looked back at his hand. The blood...red with rage, war, and killing...murder...he had murdered someone. His eyes glowed ablaze like an unnatural phenomena. 

"My destiny...is to meet with death..." Trowa said, and again the whisper echoed. 

Come my child we will begin a new foundation, walk with me in the shadows, and the dead will never rise... 


	2. Silence and Death 2

Author: Hello, all! This is the second part of "Silence and Death." Suspense killing you already? Wanna know what happens now? Good...ehehehe...now this part of the fic is the sad part, and then it might get a little scary. (And strange, I know, but just read it) Hope you like the story so far. And like before, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. Other characters are made up from my own mind. Ok, that's covered...go read the story already! 

Trowa stood there in the alley, the fresh blood now slowly drying on his murderous flesh. He knew he had to go back to Quatre's estate. The force that had overcome his mind had laughed lightly, and Trowa finally could think on his own. He didn't know what had happened to himself, but he knew what he did, and he had become scared. Fear. Fear that ate at his mind, heart and soul. He couldn't go on this way. But one thing he knew now, was to go back. Without thinking again, Trowa clutched the gun to his chest and bolted out of the alley and through the crowds of people. He could hear them gasp and some whisper about his appearance. Trowa ignored them, everything to him was vague, he didn't what was happening, or what was wrong with him. Sanctuary, he had to go back. He ran without stopping, his heart pumping the adrenaline that he felt from the fear. He finally made it to Quatre's estate, and he used his sneaking techniques so that none of Quatre's servants or anyone else see him. 

It was late, and Trowa snuck into his room and shut and locked the door. Trowa leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. He still held the gun and he stared at it in his trembling hands. He cried silently and cursing himself for what he had done. He got up and looked in the mirror. He couldn't bear what he saw and he threw the gun at the mirror and it shattered into a million pieces, which could never be placed back together, like how his heart and soul felt Laughter in the darkness, they mock silence, but death uses silence as it's pawn. 

The next morning, Duo happily whistled to himself and knocked on the other's doors waking them up for the day. 

"Yo Heero, rise and shine!" Duo said and was satisfied by the usual 'Hn' worthy of being Heero's response as he went on to Quatre's door. "Quatre, wake up buddy!" he said again. 

"I'm downstairs, Duo!" Quatre called from downstairs. "Breakfast will be ready soon!" "Ok Quatre, just gettin' the others!" Duo called back. He walked on to Wufei's door, but no sooner had he barely tapped on the door it opened. Wufei stood in the doorway, a slightly confused look for Duo's presence there. 

"You wanted something, Duo?" Wufei asked. 

"Na nothing at all, just checking if you were awake!" Duo replied. "Where you off to, Wufei?" 

"I'm going up to the garden roof." Wufei answered, and briskly walked away. 

"And miss breakfast? Oh well, see you!" Duo called, and then put a hand to his chin. "Hmm...I think I forgot somebody...oh yeah!!" Duo walked over to Trowa's door and knocked on it. "Trowa, Trowa...you in there? Time to get up!" Duo called. "Trowa? Hey, you in there? Answer me man, or I'm coming in!" Duo tried to turn the knob but it was locked. He found a pin in his pocket and began to pick at the lock. 

Trowa looked up from his sitting position in the corner of his room. The blood dried and crusted on his face and clothing. His soul hurt too much to move. Slowly he heard a click and the door opened. Duo peeked in. 

"Trowa? Hey Trowa, are you still in bed, rise and shine!" Duo said as he went over to the window to open the curtains. He pulled them apart and the sunlight cascaded into the room. Duo turned around and was shocked at the sight of Trowa, bloody in the corner. 

"Trowa?! What happened to you man?!" Duo exclaimed, running to his friend and picking him up. Trowa felt too weak, and his body protested to the pain from Duo trying to pull him up, but he couldn't move. "You're all dirty with blood! Are you ok? Does anything hurt? Don't tell me you're already dead!" Duo said, shock and worry in his voice. Trowa said nothing, and Duo peered into his eyes. "Hmmm....somebody IS home, but the lights are out." Duo said, but he felt that this was no time for jokes. He pulled Trowa to the bathroom. Duo turned on the light and turned on the faucet on the bath tub. He checked the water to be warm, and plugged the drain and left it running. He set Trowa on a side chair and pulled off Trowa's shirt and pants. 

"Er...you can deal with wet underwear, we just need you to get cleaned up." Duo said, and gently helped Trowa into the bath tub and turned off the water. "Um, you stay here...I'll go call one of the servants to help you...in the meantime...you remember how to use this, right?" Duo replied as he picked up a bar of soap and a sponge and placed them on the edge of the bath tub. Duo crept out of the bathroom and looked at Trowa once more who just sat in the tub, staring ahead. Duo shook his head and went downstairs. 

"What?!" Quatre said as he slammed his hands on the coffee table. 

"I told you Quatre, that's how I found him, he didn't talk to me, so I told one of the maids go and help him in the bathroom." Duo responded. 

"Good, I'm glad you did that Duo, and later we'll have to go and see to what happened," Quatre replied as he calmed down and sat back down. A small, homely little lady came downstairs and entered the living room. 

"Master Quatre, Master Trowa is all cleaned up. He's in his room now, there's no wounds on him, he'll be fine." the maid said. 

"Thank you Melody," Quatre replied as he got up from his chair. The maid bowed and left the room. Duo got up as well. 

"Should we go up and check on him?" Duo said. 

"Yeah we should, I want to know what happened." Quatre and Duo went upstairs, (yes Quatre's estate is bigger, it's just that all their rooms is on the second floor, and it's too bothersome to use the elevator, yes..."elevator" ok..yeah...on with this...) to Trowa's room, and Quatre knocked on the door. 

"Trowa? May we come in?" Quatre asked, but there was no answer. 

"Quatre, we'll just have to go in. I don't think he wants to talk." Duo said and slowly opened the door. They went inside and saw Trowa sitting on his bed, gazing out the window. Duo and Quatre approached him. 

"Hey Trowa, me and Quatre want to know what happened..." Duo asked, and looked at Trowa. Trowa's eyes looked full of pain and seemed distant. Trowa had his hands folded in his lap, and as he opened his lips to speak he started to tremble. 

"Quatre...Duo...forgive me..." he whispered, and there was slight sobbing in his voice. 

"Forgive you for what? What have you done?" Quatre asked. Tears started to run down Trowa's face and he just sat there, trembling. 

"I...I've...murdered...someone...it wasn't my fault, I...didn't know what happened...I...stole a gun, and I killed someone...but now...I think...it's my fault...it's all my fault...I'm s-s-sorry...." Trowa said as he broke out and put his hands to his face, covering his tears and sobbing uncontrollably. Quatre and Duo were both shocked and looked at each other. Duo put his hands in his pockets and looked away and Quatre kneeled down and patted Trowa on the back. 

"Hey, it'll be ok, Trowa...we'll get this settled..don't worry...I can get this off your back." Quatre said. Trowa stopped crying and his trembling stopped as he looked back at Quatre. Quatre smiled and said, "Don't worry, everything will be fine...it's ok...it's not your fault and we'll get to the bottom of this." 

Trowa nodded. Duo looked back and handed Trowa a handkercheif. 

"Thank you Duo," Trowa said as he took it. Quatre got Duo's arm and lead him to the corner. 

"We need to tell the police," Quatre whispered. 

"Yeah but..." Duo began, but Quatre shook his head. 

"It's ok. I'll take care of it. He's our friend, and besides, I'm sure he wouldn't kill someone...something must've happened." Quatre answered. Duo nodded and he and Quatre walked back to Trowa. 

"Hey Trowa, why don't we go and figure this out, ok? Quatre will make sure you'll get off easy." Duo said. Trowa nodded and got up and all three exited the room. 

Trowa had told his story and it seemed pretty clear. Quatre explained it was plainly that Trowa was trying to protecting himself from that gay drunkard and it was an accident that Trowa killed him. The police went to look up on files of the man that was killed, and it was true that he was only a gay drunkard, as heard later from people asked around town. But as for the stolen gun, it was only a first offense and Trowa promised he wouldn't do that again, and Quatre paid the fine for that. But they still needed to see about the man that died, because, a life is a life taken. 

The reports came later and the cheif talked to Quatre. Duo was with Trowa the whole time in the waiting room, telling him things that a friend would say to a friend who was in distress. Duo had his hands in his pockets and sighed but then the whole headquarters rang with an angered yell. 

"I don't care that he still killed someone it was in self-defense, and even if he has to stay one night in jail I'll pay the fine! Every single cent!" Quatre stormed out of the room and went to Duo and Trowa. Trowa looked up at Quatre and Duo blinked. Quatre took a deep breath and smiled. 

"It's ok Trowa, this will be settled as soon as I pay the fine." Quatre said. 

"Man Quatre, when you're angry, you're angry, and you're Mr. Winner," Duo said. 

"Er...yeah Duo," Quatre said, a bit red and ashamed for the anger he displayed. 

"Thank you, Quatre...and Duo...you're great friends." Trowa replied, as his pained eyes came a little brighter as he looked down at the floor. Quatre smiled and went back to the cheif's office and Duo followed. Trowa looked back up at the two leave and there was a glint in his green eyes with a slight glow. 

"Thank you very much, Quatre..." Trowa whispered, as a smirk curved his lips. The darkness is arising, death will walk again, and silence will free him from his bonds, and the hunger for lost souls will be fed. 

Author: Oooh! How was that? And ta think I'm only 14! Ahaha!! Anyway, you may go on to the next part if you wish...scared? Mwuaahaha! I am an evil mind, aren't I? And don't forget your kleenex! 


	3. Silence and Death 3

be afraid... be very afraid. 

Author: Hey again, all! Scared? Don't worry...no one's gonna shoot you...maybe Trowa will because he's crazy! Ahaha! Now...here is the greuling part 3. It gets a bit alternate universe in here, so you really don't know what category this fic goes in. Ok. Here's the nitty-gritty: Trowa starts to kill more, unknown to the others because death has overcome him. Wufei has visions of a terrifying future, and the scientists are up to something a little strange to the sole responsibility of the pilots. Got that? Good. 

Wufei sat cross-legged on the grass atop Quatre's estate's roof garden. He had been meditating, and lately he was having strange visions. They were very vague, but every time he meditated, and did more concentrating, they became more clearer, and vivid. But they were horrible, and sometimes Wufei couldn't stop them from coming, but now he was used to disconnecting from the visions. Then he could bring them up again, and something new in the vision would always come up. He knew something terrible would happen. Something strange was happening. People were going to die. And maybe one of their own. Wufei took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard on the new vision. An aura, shimmered in his mind, then went completely dark, like going through space, but the stars obsolete. A gray shadow appeared, and it had a beautiful aura, but then it turned black, and the shadow was combined with another, and it seemed to eat and destroy other shadows, but their auras were dim. It devoured the other auras, it's cries more horrible than the next. Then, Wufei saw himself, and the others. The dark shadow attacked. It passed through Quatre, and he fell back, screaming in pain. Then it passed through Duo, and Duo fell back, uttering nothing, his eyes blank, as he slowly fell back. Then Wufei looked at the shadow. Wufei knew he couldn't fight, because he was....afraid. Afraid of that dark shadow that had killed Duo and Quatre. The shadow flashed, and the darkness entered Wufei's eyes. Wufei cried out, the pain in his eyes burning. His vision was fading slowly. Trowa wasn't around. And Heero, where was Heero? Wufei turned and ran, tried to run away from that evil darkness, rubbing his eyes to try and block out that searing pain. He saw Heero in the distance, and Heero turned to Wufei. Wufei cried for help, but the shadow appeared behind Heero, and Heero was sucked into the darkness. There was nothing else that Wufei could do now. The shadow appeared again, and it stood inches away from Wufei. Wufei weakened, his knees buckled and he fell, his vision blurring...fading...fading...until he could see nothing more but darkness........ 

Wufei opened his eyes quickly, and he looked around and surveyed his surrounding. He breathed heavily and he got up slowly. He tried to calm down, his senses flaring, and he knew that something definitely would be wrong and that then he would have to find out what these visions were about. He looked out at the rest of the colony. He heard a soft noise behind him. Someone was sneaking up on him. 

"Hey Wufei, wha--" Duo began, but was stopped short when Wufei turned around quickly and stopped a well-powered fist centimeters away from his nose. Duo breathed slowly, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he cautiously looked at Wufei. 

"I...I'm sorry Wufei, I didn't know you were...practicing your fighting moves?" Duo said shakily. Wufei let his arm fall to his side and backed up. 

"I should apologize Duo, I thought someone was sneaking up on me." Wufei replied. 

"Yeah well I was practicing my stealth skills," Duo answered jokingly. Wufei turned around, staring out. Duo looked at Wufei. 

"Well I just came to ask you if you could help cheer up Trowa, cause he's really shaken up about something that happened," Duo said. Wufei turned back to Duo and nodded. Duo nodded also and turned around and Wufei followed. They entered back into the house and went down into the main living room. Wufei looked at Trowa and saw the pain and terror in his eyes. But there was something wrong. Wufei could tell there was something deathly different about the quiet boy. Wufei backed away slowly. Duo turned and looked at Wufei. 

"What's wrong Wufei?" Duo asked. 

"What happened to him?" Wufei replied. 

"It's quite a story..." Duo said, as he explained to Wufei every detail that Trowa had done and said. Wufei glanced at Trowa then looked back at Duo. 

"Duo I have to warn you, something is going to happen to us...all of us," Wufei said. 

"What's going to happen?" Duo asked. 

"Something terrible, I can't explain it, but I'm just warning you. Please tell the others," Wufe replied. 

"Don't worry Wufei, what can happen? But just to get it off your back sure I'll watch out for anything and I'll tell the others." Duo answered. 

"Thank you Duo, and if you don't mind, there are some things I have to do," Wufei said. As Wufei turned to leave, Heero came into the living room. 

"What's up Heero?" Duo asked, walking up to Heero. 

"We have a message from Doctor J," Heero answered, as he set up a video transmission. Doctor J's face appeared on the screen. 

"I have a mission for you all," Doctor J said. Heero's eye twitched; he was always ready for a new mission, but so many tired him out and slowly ate at his soul. 

"What is the mission," Heero asked Doctor J. Doctor J fixed his glasses with his mechanical hand and spoke. 

"We were successful in our most recent experiment. We have regenerated your DNA samples from the very beginning of your training. Each and every one of you. Our purpose is for that in any circumstance that one of you pilots should meet your demise." 

"Our demise? You mean there might be another war?" Quatre asked. "And you want us to stay alive but whatever it is you have created will replace us?" 

"That's right," Doctor J answered. "Your mission is to take care of them. They have been created to look somewhat like you, but their apperaces are slightly altered. They are young now, but their aging process goes faster until they reach their adolescent age. They have already been trained the same way we trained you pilots, but we need you to take care of them so they can learn your special capabilities and assets, and learn your personality. Am I making myself clear?" 

"Roger that." Heero answered. The others were shocked. Trowa looked up at Doctor J on the video transmission. [Have they gone mad? To send a young generation to war? I have doubt in their mind about their sanity. I worry about my own sanity also. The way I've been acting and feeling lately would make it dangerous to take care of a child. I have to do something.] Trowa thought to himself. 

"They will arrive the next day. I hope they won't be too much trouble on your hands," Doctor J said and chuckled. 

"Mission accepted," Heero answered, and ended the transmission. 

"Ah you always say that Heero, c'mon that's getting old," Duo said. 

"If you ask me I think those scientists are more trouble than those kids we have to take care of," Wufei said. Heero nodded slightly as Duo smirked at that remark. 

"How could they do that? Hasn't it been enough? Hasn't the war ended yet? Those scientists are making impossible predictions," Quatre said. "They've created...children? That look like us? How can they think they are going to fight a war if we die?" 

"I don't know but I ain't exactly good with kids," Duo replied. "Looks like this is going to be an experience I won't forget." 

"Prepare yourself then," Heero answered. 

"Well you ain't exactly a Mary Poppins yourself," Duo said. ((Mary Poppins? How'd I come up with that? Duo lives centuries from our time and I make him think of Mary Poppins? I need to get my brain checked...)) 

"Hn." Heero answered and went to his room. Quatre turned to Trowa. 

"Trowa are you going to be able to handle this?" 

"I can handle it," Trowa replied. 

"All right then. If you can't then I"ll ask one of my sisters to take care of it." Quatre answered. Trowa nodded and got up and went to his room. 

"Well Quatre it looks like we have to prepare for the worst," Duo said. 

"I'm going to go...meditate...I need to figure out how I'm going to handle this," Wufei said as he left for the rooftop again. 

Trowa went into his room and closed the door and leaned against it. Surveying the dark room, his mind went blank again. [Oh no...it's coming I feel it...] Trowa throught as he slid to the floor. Trowa crawled over to the dresser and pulled out a pocket knife from one of the drawers. Holding the pocket knife, his hands trembled and he got up quickly and rushed out to the window. He opened the balcony door and jumped off the edge. He flipped over and landed on the soft grass and ran towards the city again, not stopping. His heart beat fast, it pounded in his chest and he clutched the knife in his hand. He could not think, and all he saw was darkness and blood. Something controlled him, and there was only one thing to soothe him of his pain. To kill. He wouldn't be caught again, because his mind was left with a little bit of thinking to keep anyone from finding out anything. Quatre. Quatre was the only one who could keep him from getting into trouble. Duo would find out soon. Wufei has his visions. He had to stop them. Before they found out. 

Do you feel my pain, my soul is left to waste. I have no hope now, death has become my partner, I am the murderer, he has become my superior. 

Heero knocked on Trowa's door and waited for a reply to come in. There was no answer so he opened the door. The room was dark, but little moonlight shone in through the balcony door, as the curtains flapped from the incoming breeze. [Where did you go Trowa, what are you going to do...] Heero thought. He closed the door to Trowa's room and went back to his own. He would have gone and looked for him but he knew Trowa had the sense to do whatever he had to do. Yet in his condition, he might not. Heero sat on his bed and crossed his arms and closes his eyes. There was much to be done, and Heero had to think of what he should do about the situations at hand. 

Wufei sat crosslegged on the grass on top of the roof, trying to meditate and bring up the vision again. But nothing came up, and as hard as he tried, there was an eerie darkness that blocked him. Someone was running. Running...from, or to something. That was all Wufei could make out. [Something will surely destroy us all...] Wufei thought. 

Quatre and Duo were preparing for tomorrow, but they were only thinking of what was wrong with Trowa, and they suspected that also Heero and Wufei were acting strangely. [I wish I could figure out what was wrong then I could help Trowa,] Quatre thought. [Mary Poppins? Who's that? Why did I even think of that? Wufei sure was acting funny. And Heero's been staying in his room for hours on end. I don't know how he can stand it, but I wonder how he's going to take care of a kid. And Trowa...he's beginning to make me worry. He won't tell me anything. I have to keep an eye on him...all of them...I think Wufei is right. I have this feeling that something will destroy us...I am not...the god of death. He is no longer with me.] Duo thought to himself. He looked out the window and saw the lights of the city. [I am not...the god of death....] 

Death has acquired a new foundation, he wishes for more souls...darkness is arising, the light is shun away... 

Author: Uh, comments? Suspense filled? Want to know what happens now? Part 4? You actually want to read more? Well sorry but you'll just have to wait for part 4. This is going to take a while. Mary Poppins? I REALLY need a brain checkup. Oh yeah, part 4 is from Trowa's POV. Are you really that desperate? OK OK! I'm on it! I'm on it! 


	4. Silence and Death 4

Author: All right, here we go. Part 4! Been waiting too long? Ok, it's going to be very violent and gory and stuff in this first part. Hide the children! Lol...anyway, you're probably wondering what the scientists are trying to do. Okay, guess that's it. Oh yeah, for any of you who wants to know, it's written by Trowa's POV (point of view) Just read already! 

It begins. I have lost all contact with my conscious self. It seems death has taken over me. I think I've gone mad, but there is nothing I can do. Mental disfunction, paranoid, something of my past...I would not know. I feel like something is eating at my soul. That I want to die. I know the others care, they are my friends and would do anything for an ally. What I'm feeling is something beyond emotion or my own mind. I can tell there is a purpose for this, that death wants me to do something. I believed myself to be a silencer, to silence those who stand in my way, which is comprehensive with death itself. I thought that Duo was the God of Death, but now I believe it was just a metaphor. Duo himself wouldn't want to kill. No. He wouldn't want to live through his past, and see the dead. Death has been with him too long, and now I am sure it wants me. It wants me to do something for it. It hungers. Uncaging a silent beast. What am I to do now...but wait this eternity... 

I keep running, the knife tucked into my pocket. I knew this was something I had to do...to soothe death. I would get no rest unless I did it's bidding. On and on, to the deepest alleys of the city, roaming, searching for vile, unworthy souls to drag to the underworld. That is what death wants. Did it seem wrong, or was it the right thing to do? Murder is sin. But my pain is agonizing. I look around in a dark alley. A rather large man was brutally beating a young woman. I quietly walked up behind the man, and took out the knife. The woman noticed me, her eyes full of fear, fear of the man, fear of what will happen...fear of me. I plunged the knife into the man's back. He howled in pain, and the woman, staring in pure fear, fell to her knees, crying. I looked down at the bleeding figure, the knife, still engraved into the man's large back. The blood overflowing like a fountain. I heard him moan softly. He was not dead yet. I was urged to agonize him more. 

The woman kept crying, she looked up at me, as I bent down to slowly push the knife deeper into the man's back. He screamed, screamed as hell dragged him to his death. I saw him turn his head to me. 

"No...no...don't...spare...me...please..." he begged. The woman was afraid, her lip quivering, her hands held to her chest. I looked at her. She was too afraid to move. 

"Go," I commanded, and she scrambled up and ran away. She wouldn't tell a soul about what happened, she was saved, but I knew she would always be afraid that I was overcome by death. I looked back at the man, his life, fading...I could feel it. 

"Please...please!" the man begged, his voice barely a whisper from the loss of blood. 

"It is too late for you...die for your sins..." I answered, and I pulled the knife from his back and raised it and with all my might, pierced the back of his head, and he lay there, lifeless. His blood formed a large puddle, and then death left to finish the deed. It loomed out of dark, and swallowed the soul of the dead sinful man. It was satisfied for now. 

I gained consciousness. I knew what had happened, but I could not believe what had happened. I stared blankly at the dead body. This time I wouldn't lose myself. This time I wouldn't be caught doing this. If I were to go to jail, my pain would be much worse and death would haunt me more. 

"Dear God...help me...have mercy on me..." I begged, clasping my hands together and pressed them to my forehead. At that moment I felt something. Sadness. A small taste of it, and yet it was beautiful. To have an emotion as to feel sadness. There was a pain in my eye, hot welling tears cascaded down my face, wetting my hands and soaking my shirt. 

"This...can't be...how could I...please someone help me..." I whispered, and slowly got up. My body shook with sobbing, and in the next instant I stopped. I could not cry. Not now, not ever...I cannot feel sadness, because I would not be able to kill. Why...why did I have to do this? Now I am eternally subject to death. I could not kill myself. No the others would be said, especially Quatre and Duo. They felt more sadness than the other two. Catherine...Catherine, no I could not die and leave her. Death would not let me die. If I were to kill myself now it would bring me back to do it's bidding. Death has long made Duo to live, it is a spirit itself that cannot be changed, or destroyed. It does what it does and people must die. Death itself knows many people in other places die. Death is everywhere. But its main purpose is to use me. It used me to kill, to bring more souls for it's hunger. No it cannot get enough. I cannot get enough. But it knows I have had enough for the night. Once again death uses silence, could there be any hope for one soul...from sadness to pain, emotion will always be of a human. 

I go to return back to Quatre's estate. Stealthily I avoided the police and flashing lights. No one would know what had happened, or who did it. I was in the clear. I was slightly relieved, but I wondered what I would be obligied to do next. 

Finally I reached Quatre's estate. I reached my room and I was about to open the door when a hand fell upon my shoulder. I was slightly startled, but I turned to see it was Heero. 

"Where have you been, Trowa" Heero asked me. 

"I...had gone out." I answered, with a tinge of uneasiness in my voice. I knew Heero could tell. 

"In such a hurry?" Heero asked. "Tell me, is there something wrong." 

"Y-no...no...there's nothing wrong." I replied. 

"There has to be. Now tell me now, Trowa." Heero demmanded. 

"I...wish I could tell you, Heero...but it's something personal...too personal, and I'm sure you can understand that." I answered. 

"Hn. Then get some rest. We have things to do tomorrow." Heero walked across the hall back to his room. "Goodnight Trowa." 

"Goodnight, Heero." I replied as I watched him close the door to his room. I went into my own room and sat on the bed. I put my hands to my head but I noticed I still had the bloody knife in my hands. I would have to discard of that later. I was lucky that Heero did not notice. Luck, luck that I had escaped Heero? Who notices everything? I'd better watch out for him. I hope he would not notice. Hope...the thing everyone uses to gain a desire...I was strained of every drop of hope. But I tried to keep it so that I'll be able to live and I would stay sane. Every ounce of hope I put into for someone to help me... ((Too much angst, ne? Hope that didn't break ya too hard...there's still more...)) Hope is for the restless heart, it helps the tired soul. 

Knock knock knock... ((hey! onomotopeia!)) There was a knock at the door. The pilots had not expected them to come so soon, but then again, those scientists were always unpredictable. Quatre took a deep breath and opened the door. The 5 pilots could not believe their eyes. 5 young children stood at the doorstep. 3 girls, 2 boys. Each child looked distinctly like one of the pilots. The pilots exchanged glances until Quatre spoke. 

"Welcome! Those scientist must have sent you here. You must be tired, please come in." Quatre said cheerfully. The children stood there at the doorstep. Quatre blinked and spoke again. 

"Well, why don't we introduce ourselves then?" 

A very stoic looking girl, with dark hair spoke up. She looked very much like Heero only with a more feminine expression. Her hair was also much like Heero's but had small locks of hair falling over her ears and hair that fell down to her shoulders. 

"You may call me Ria," she replied, very straightforward. A boy with light brown hair and a ponytail bounced up to the girl Ria and put his elbow on her shoulder, slightly leaning on her. The girl looked very much annoyed. 

"Yeah right, that's just what she wants to be called. Her real name's Hiira!" the boy said teasingly. The boy looked much like Duo, only...no braid, and his bangs were much different. They fell over his forehead with them slightly off center parted on one side. 

"Get off me. NOW. And don't call me that." Ria growled, her arms crossed yet her fists looked like they were ready to pound the boy's face in. The boy backed away with his hands held up, but he had a smirk on his face. 

"All right whatever you say, Hiira, oh sorry, 'Ria'!" the boy teased. Ria growled again but turned her head to the side. 

"And what's your name?" Duo asked the boy. The boy looked at Duo. 

"Oh sorry, the name's Duece." ((Is that really a good name!?)) the boy answered. 

"All right..." Quatre said and looked at a quiet girl, with spiky but soft looking bangs falling over one side of her face. Some of her hair dangled to the side, and she had long hair down to her waist, held in a ponytail. And of course, she looked like Trowa. Trowa was a bit surprised. ((Like none of them weren't already)) 

"What is your name, young lady?" Quatre asked. The girl closed her eyes then opened them again. 

"My name is Trinity..." she answered. 

"Ah, your name is lovely, that means a 'new era,' doesn't it?" Quatre asked. Trinity merely nodded. Quatre then looked to a very shy yet sweet-looking girl with blonde hair. The girl giggled and held out her hand. 

"My name is Quaterine," she said in a sweet voice. Quatre was astounded. Quatre took the girl's hand and shook it. 

"Yes your have a lovely name too, Quatrerine...like my mother's..." Quatre said, slowing on the last part of his sentence. Quaterine smiled. Quaterine looked to the boy slightly behind her and tapped his shoulder. The last boy looked at the pilots and glanced at Wufei. He had jet-black hair, tied tightly in a short ponytail. ((goodness all the ponytail styles)) He also had bangs that parted from the center of his forehead and down to his chin. Quaterine whispered to the boy to introduce himself and pushed him forward. 

"My name is Wu," the boy said. Wufei looked at Wu and blinked. Wu looked at him and looked away. 

"All right everyone is introduced so why don't you come inside," Quatre said. The children looked at each other and went inside by order, Ria, Duece, Trinity, Quaterine, and Wu. 

At that moment Trowa felt something from the young girl Trinity. He felt she had hope to give. Maybe she was the hope he was sent. He would try to reach out to this girl. For the sake of his soul. Hope can be in any form, it lights up the darkest of hearts. 

Author: Well how was that? Too sad, good ending...well it's not the end yet! Doesn't it surprise you how I can write so much angst and be so peppy in my afternotes? Well I've had experiences. I go in and out of character. Write on! HEA! Hiira=hee-rA Duece=doo-se Trinity=tri-nit-ee Quaterine=Kat-er-een Wu=woo uh...get the pronunciation now? Good. Next part I will discuss the purpose of the parent-child pairings. (Not love pairings, mind you) 


	5. Silence and Death 5

hr   
p Author: Hey! Finally! Part 5! And you wonder how long this will be. I'm writing this for all you wonderful people. I had a bit of writer's block so the story might get a little sucky.  
hr   
p I could see the hope in those eyes, a soul that felt the same pain...could it hold back...lost emotions in the heart.  
hr   
p Trowa could tell that Trinity was the one that could give him hope; to help him in a way he felt no one else could...even Death. Quatre let the young counterparts in, and Ria went in, followed by Duece, Trinity, Quaterine, then Wu. All in perfect order. They all sat down in the living room and they all looked at each other.   
p "Hiira, my mission is to care for you...to be your...father." Heero said, looking at Ria.  
p "Call me RIA..." Ria retorted, a little annoyed. Heero nodded. Duece looked and Ria and rolled his eyes then looked at Duo.   
p "Hey pops," Duece said cheerfully.   
p "I think I'm gonna like this kid," Duo said, smiling. Trowa looked at Trinity and the glanced back at him then turned her head to the side. [She must be shy,] Trowa thought. Quaterine looked sweetly to Quatre and smiled.  
p "So I guess you're my daddy," Quaterine said and giggled. Quatre smiled back and nodded. Wufei looked at Wu.   
p "You will have the honor of me to train you into a man," Wufei said.  
p "Yes I will accept the honor," Wu replied.  
"Well now that we know who's with who I guess we should start getting to know each other," Duo said as he got up. Everyone else got up and nodded.   
p "Come with me Duece, you got a lot of things to learn from me," Duo said.   
p "Ok!" Duece said and bounced up to Duo as they left the room. [He's never serious...] Ria thought to herself as she watched Duece leave with Duo. Ria looked at Heero.  
p "If you don't mind, I have some things to do also," Ria said as she left the room. Heero watched her leave and he followed her.  
p "My mission was t-" Heero began.  
p "I couldn't care less about your mission to be my father," Ria said, her eyes closed and her arms crossed. Heero looked at her and Ria walked away. [She's young...she'll come through] Heero thought and went back to his quarters.  
***  
hr   
p Time had passed and the children grew at a fast rate. They seemed to change from child, to adolescent, to now a young adult; teenagers. As informed from Doctor J, they would slow their aging rate as they reached age 15. The pilots had taught them everything they could, from what they knew, and what they did. The young teens had keep careful study of their parent. They studied their habits, and their personalities, because part of their mission was to be like them. Though they wanted to be themselves, they were very interested in being like the pilots themselves...to be as strong as they were, since to the people of the world, they were like heroes. But Ria did not want anything to do with her father. She kept to herself and was alone most of the time. The only one that would talk to her was Duece, but he only teased her. A playful teasing, but he kept his distance as to not have his head turned around. Duece had no problem being like his father. They were like 2 peas in a pod. They were always happy and laughed every day. Trinity was a little shy, and sometimes she kept to herself like Ria, but she did try to socialize. She talked to Ria sometimes in certain matters, but she was a good friend with Quaterine. Trinity seemed happy with Quaterine, and they were almost like sisters. Wu had mostly been training with Wufei. Wufei kept him straight and taught him many fighting techniques and the importance of honor and justice. Wu himself secretly, wanted to have fun like Duece and his dad. But he honored his father just the same. Trowa kept watch over Trinity, though he hardly spoke to her. He did not want to be kept away from her, but he was afraid she would fear him.   
***  
hr   
p Ria logged into Heero's laptop and had begun a transmission to Doctor J. Secretly Doctor J told her what to do, without even Heero's knowing. The transmission went through, and Doctor J's image spoke.   
p "Ah Ria, you've grown much. Our experiment was a success. Have you been following your orders?"   
p "Yes sir." Ria responded.  
p "Ah good." Doctor J fixed his glasses. "Your physical features are different, but you look like your father just the same. You have the same wild look in your eyes."   
p "I don't care about my father," Ria said.  
p "Don't care? But Ria that is part of your mission. You have, of course, understood his personality?"  
p "Yes." Ria replied.  
p "Good then. Now you know that our next experiment is the testing of your bodily functions and immune system?"  
p "Yes."  
p "Good. Now Ria, you and the others must survive in order to complete this mission. If one of you should happen to fail, our experiment has failed and the world will come to its end. You know the importance you and the others are for this experiment?"   
p "Under..stood."   
p "Ah I can see you are a bit tense. You mustn't be that way now Ria. Now inform the others and prepare yourself. This next test is also for your parents and how well they care for you."  
p "Care? My father does not care." Ria retorted, thinking of Heero.  
p "I know Heero. I have trained him. He is almost cold-blooded. But we will see if his humanity has resurfaced. Remember your mission now. You MUST survive."  
p "Mission accepted." Ria said and ended the transmission. Ria leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. Thoughts of how she had to survive went through her head. Die...she didn't want to...no she could not think of that. If it happens, it happens.   
p Heero had been watching Ria through a crack in the door. Ria was good at keeping secrets, but Heero knew what to do in those situations. He didn't want to walk in on her so he closed the door quietly back in its position as if it hadn't been touched and he left. Ria got up and left Heero's room and closed the door and looked around. She could tell someone had been watching her. [Stay out of this...father...] Ria thought to herself and went back to her own room.   
***hr   
  
p The teens had come back from school on a rather rainy afternoon. Duece had been covered in mud. The others rolled their eyes at the sight of him. Duo went up to Duece.  
p "Hey what happened to you?" Duo asked.  
p "I kind of got into a fight...but he was bothering Quaterine, so I had to teach the guy a lesson," Duece responded.  
p "Hey I don't mind if you had to do that if someone was bothering Quaterine, but did you have to get that dirty?" Duo asked.  
p "Well I almost had him and he knocked me over and we were down on the mud and it was raining...and..." Duece said.  
p "I had to save his sorry hide..." Ria said.  
p "Hey! I could've done it without your help," Duece said. "And to think you came up spotless."   
p "He got detention..." Trinity said.   
p "Dishonorable..." Wu said shaking his head.  
p "Oh well just go get cleaned up," Duo said.   
p "Ok...ah....dad..." Duece said, but then he started to look pale. "I don't feel well..."  
p "Don't try and make an excuse.." Duo said.  
p "I'm not...I really don't feel well..." Duece said, his face looking flushed. The other teens looked the same as well. [It has started...] Ria thought, feeling her insides turn. [The disease injected into our bodies set for our teen age has been released into our bloodstream...] Wu fell to his knees and clenched his teeth to surpress the pain. Wufei helped him up.  
p "We need to get them into bed fast," Wufei said. Trinity was so weak she fell over, but Trowa caught her. Quaterine fell onto Quatre. Ria was so tired she could barely stand so she leaned against the wall. Heero tried to help her but she pushed him away.  
p "I don't...need your...help.." Ria said weakly, but she passed out. Heero caught her before she fell. [I will take care of you..] Heero thought. [I need to help Trinity..] Trowa thought. [She looks as if she's about to die...I will not let that happen...no death...you will not take her...]   
***hr   
p (forshadowing moment....)  
hr   
p Trinity opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Trowa.   
p "F-Father?" Trinity whispered, but her throat hurt.   
p "Shh...it's ok...you just rest." Trowa said, making sure she was warm enough in her bed.   
p "You...care for...me?" Trinity asked.  
p "Why wouldn't I?" Trowa replied. Trowa got a warm washcloth and put it on Trinity's forehead. [I never thought he'd care for me,] Trinity thought. [Only now do I realize that he's my father, and I care for him too...I feel so tired...but I can't sleep...] Trinity looked at Trowa.  
p "Thank you...father..." Trinity said and closed her eyes. Trowa smiled slightly and watched her sleep.   
p Trinity had a dream...she was walking through darkness, but she was glowing with a warm light. She saw Trowa in the distance. She ran to him, but she never got any closer to him. She called out for him, but he did not respond. Someone was standing next to him and she stopped. She looked at the other person next to Trowa. It was a dark figure...she was afraid of it. It came closer to her and she backed away. She ran from it, her fear rising. It came closer and closer, and she gasped trying to run faster. She didn't know where to go, it was like running forever. And when she turned around, she saw that face of the dark figure was her father.   
p "No!" Trinity screamed as she got up. Trowa was asleep in his chair next to Trinity's bed but he woke up when he heard her scream. Trinity was crying...shaking with sobs. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.  
p "Shh..no no..don't cry...what's wrong" Trowa asked.  
p "A dream a terrible dream...but I won't believe what I saw in it..." Trinity said through sobs. "Now I can't sleep...I'll never be able to sleep anymore because of that dream...stay with me father..please please please stay with me...forever...I feel like I'm going to lose you," Trinity said, still crying, the tears flowing down her face.  
p "Calm down...all right I'll stay with you.." Trowa replied. Still hugging Trinity, they leaned back in the bed. Trowa began to sing a lullaby for her to the tune of 'Aura Lee'.  
  
p i"Don't you cry for me my dear, please don't cry for me...I will always be with you, yet your tears still flow. Cry for me, cry for me, don't you cry for me...you will always be with me...my darling...Trinity...Hope shines bright withing your heart, why do you still cry...there is nothing you can fear...as long as I'm still here...cry for me, cry for me, wipe your tears away...faith needs hope and love is there...and I am always here...When I will depart from you, don't you cry for me...you will have me in your heart...and always think of me...cry for me...cry for me, why do you still cry...do you know that I'll be gone...my darling...Trinity..." /i  
  
p Trowa ended his lullaby and looked at Trinity. She was asleep peacefully. He didn't want to stir her by moving away from her, so he stayed with her that night.   
***  
hr   
p "Father! Father!" Ria screamed, as vicious thoughts haunted her. Heero rushed to her beside. "Father...I'm..I'm so sorry...I do care, I do care for you, please care for me.."  
p "I'm always here, Ria..." Heero said.   
p "You can call me Hiira...only you...father..." Ria said. Ria got up quickly and hugged Heero, her head buried in his chest. "Doctor J, I hate the missions he gives me, I don't want to lose my humanity...but I want to be strong like you...I hated his brutal and cruel training...the others suffered the same thing...I don't want to be like this.." Ria said, sobbing. Heero hugged her tight and let her cry. He gently patted her back and they stayed that way the rest of the night.  
***  
hr   
p Duece moaned and turned over in bed. Duo watched him, but thought it was kind of funny watching him trying to get comfortable. Duece looked at Duo.  
p "I'll be ok pops...I just need to get some sleep..." Duece said, and finally got into a comfortable position and fell asleep in an instant. Duo smiled and watched him sleep for the night.  
***  
hr   
p Quatre looked worriedly at Quaterine. He did not want to be reminded of how his mother died for him. His father told him of his mother's death, how she looked before she died, and Quatre did not want his daughter...to die. Quaterine had been asleep, and she sighed and opened her eyes and looked at Quatre.  
p "I'll be all right...daddy...just stay with me, and I'll be happy...you don't have to worry about me, because I know you're here, and I know I'll get over this for you." Quatreine said and Quatre smiled.  
***  
hr   
p Wu looked at Wufei, and saw his face slightly tinged with worry.   
p "I will not dishonor you...my spirit is stronger than my body..." Wu said and went back to sleep. Wufei looked at him.  
p "Meiran....I will not let him see you tonight..." Wufei said. No he will not...she whispered.  
  
***hr   
  
p Eventually, all of the teens had gotten better in the next week. The pilots had done a good job taking care of them, which meant they can be pretty good parents. Ria went to Heero's laptop again and started a transmission with Doctor J.  
p "Mission accomplished, Doctor J," Ria said, a little smile on her face.  
p "Well I wouldn't have known it was you, Ria," Doctor J said. "You have completed the mission successfully. We will beginning a new experiment. Until then there are no further missions until further notice. Report back to me in two years." Doctor J said.  
p "Thank you Doctor J," Ria said.  
p "Oh and Ria, you and the others deserve a round of applause." Doctor J said and clamped his mechanic hand together a few times. Ria then ended the transmission. She leaned back in her chair and laughed. She never knew Doctor J could clap. Heero watched Ria laugh, and he was glad that she felt better. He never thought he'd care for a kid, no...a teen, a daughter...his daughter.  
p Trowa watched Trinity brush her long hair. It was a lovely golden brown color, yet the style was still like his own hair. Her eyes were bright, they shone like emerald gemstones, but they had a tint of violet in them. All of the teens had a tint of of violet color in their eyes. Duece's eyes were like Duo's but the tint of violet in his eyes were darker. They all had it the same...because they were created the same way.   
p "Father...I hope you will never leave me..." Trinity said, smiling back at him looking at the mirror as she brushed her hair. Trowa put his hands on her shoulders.  
p "No I won't..." Trowa said. At his touch, Trinity felt something and tensed, and turned around quickly and looked at Trowa.   
p "Why...what...what was that?" Trinity asked. Her eyes had a tinge of fear from something in Trowa. Trowa could feel it also. Death was coming back to him. It would not let him spend his happiness with Trinity. Trinity's eyes widened.   
p "Daddy...what's wrong..." Trinity asked.  
p "Nothing...I'll...be outside..." Trowa said and left quickly. Trinity blinked and let out a sigh. She tensed up as someone else came into the room. It was Quaterine.  
p "Good morning, Trinity," Quaterine said as she sat on a chair next to Trinity infront of her mirror. "Why did your dad leave so quickly," Quaterine asked.  
p "I don't know..." Trinity said, looking down. Quaterine's face turned to worry as she looked at her friend.   
p "That's ok, maybe he needs some time alone," Quaterine said.  
p "He said he'd always be with me," Trinity said.   
p "Don't be afraid if he leaves you sometimes, he might feel the same way, besides, he is your father." Quaterine replied.  
p "Thank you Quaterine," Trinity said and smiled at her friend.  
p "You're very much welcome, and please come down for tea later," Quaterine said and smiled back. Quaterine got up and left. Trinity still looked down. Wu passed by her door and stopped and looked at her.   
p "Trinity..." he said quietly. Trinity looked up in the mirror and saw Wu.  
p "Wu? Do you need something?" Trinity asked.   
p "Uh no, no...it's ok..." Wu said and left. [He's just like his father...but I wonder why he was looking at me...] Trinity thought. Trinity sighed and bound her hair in her normal ponytail and then went downstairs for tea.  
***hr   
  
p It had been hours since anyone hadn't seen Trowa for a while, and it was getting late. Wufei had been meditating, and the visions were stronger. Wufei opened his eyes quickly. He knew. He had to stop him. Wufei rushed down from the rooftop and saw Heero come out of his room. Heero stood in his way, so Wufei stopped.  
p "Where are you going, Wufei" Heero asked.  
p "I'm looking for Trowa. Do you know where he went?" Wufei said.  
p "I saw him sneak outside. Be careful. I know something will happen." Heero said.  
p "So you figured it out also," Wufei said. "I must speak to him."  
p "Go," Heero said. Wufei nodded and went outside.  
  
p Trowa was rushing outside through the bushes, and was about to climb over the fence when a voice stopped him.  
p "Trowa, I know what you've done. Why are you doing this?" Wufei asked. Trowa stood, staring at Wufei. He has interfered...do not tolerate those who interfere with the business of death... Suddenly, Trowa felt it again.   
p "No! Leave me alone!" Trowa cried and ran away. Wufei followed him. Trowa ran into the gardener's shed. Wufei slowed down and looked around for Trowa in the darkness. He slowly went into the shed. Out of nowhere, something went into his eyes. Wufei cried out in agony as the poisonous bug repellent was sprayed into his eyes. It was like his vision; though in his vision he was the last, he had become the first. The searing pain burning every nerve in his eye. Wufei whipped back and forth, moving around so as not to feel the pain. He didn't know where to go, and it was too painful to open his eyes. Trowa stared at Wufei in shock. He didn't think, again he wasn't in control. He had hurt Wufei. With what had gone into his eyes he would be blind. Permanently. He ran and left Wufei behind. From the dark, Heero was infront of him.   
p "Trowa, what have you done," Heero asked.   
p "No Heero...please don't...leave me alone...go away...or I might hurt you..." Trowa said, his voice stuttering.  
p "What are you saying Trowa," Heero asked.   
p "No! Just leave! NOW!" Trowa screamed, and stood back. His head was lowered, and he just stood there. Heero was a bit confused. He looked at Trowa and suddenly, he saw a dark looming shadow. It appeared before him. There it was. Death. Only then did Heero realize what Trowa was trying to warn him about. Heero stepped back. Death entered him and passed through in a flash and returned to Trowa. Heero just stood there.   
p "No.....no.................NO" Heero screamed in his mind, too horrible. Death had given him a taste of what it felt like. Those dead souls, the way it killed, the way it took lives. In his own concious mind he felt pain. Heero fell back and stumbled to the ground. He scrambled back away from Trowa and leaned against a tree, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth, mumbling. Trowa stared in horror at Heero. What had it done to him? He couldn't take it. He had to leave before he hurt the others. Trembling, he pulled out the pocket knife he kept in his pocket. He switched out the blade. He backed away from Heero and started to run again, but someone appeared behind him.  
p "Trowa, are you-ah!" Quatre began, but Trowa was too surprised and had stabbed Quatre in the side, reopening an old wound...(you should know what I'm referring to, if you DO know, you remember what you watch, eh? If not, ok, keep thinking) Quatre looked up at Trowa, dazed. The brightness in his eyes were fading, and again Trowa was in more deeper shock watching Quatre fall to his knees.  
p "Trowa...why...it was...you..." Quatre mumbled and fell to the ground, his eyes opened, yet it seemed like he wasn't there, the blood slowly being sucked into the ground. All of them, Wufei, Heero, and Quatre, had a touch of what death felt like.   
p "No...it..can't be...it was me..." Trowa said, and looked at his trembling hands. "With my own hands I've nearly killed them." He could feel death hunger to take them, take their souls to the point of no return. i No...I won't let you take them...not on my life. bBut they interfered...they cannot be tolerated...they got what they deserved.../b NO! I will not let you take them! Even if I have to die myself...bI will not permit you to die...you serve me.../bNo I won't! Not ever...bYou are silence you belong with me...you silence those who need to die. Their lives have come to an end. I cannot take them without you.../bYou...you killed them...bNot I. It was you. You felt like you weren't in control, but you were. You are silence and the silencer of those who interfere and meddle in your ordeals. I myself, retreive them for you. You are silence, I am death...Silence and Death...that is what we are...you cannot push it away...Silence and Death...belong together.../b/iino it...it can't...be.../i Trowa looked at his hands. He ran. He ran as fast as he could, but passed an antique shop. He looked at the mirror in the display. [The mirror reveals the truth...let us see...] Trowa looked in the mirror. He saw his reflection. It was himself. Yet there was a darkness around him. Death. He himself. A gray shadow. He punched through the glass. It made no sound to shatter. Silence. He touched the mirror. Nothing. It was true. The mirror, so plain, revealed who he was. Silence. i It is true...bwhat did I tell you...but the ones I killed..they were already dead souls. There was no purpose for them anymore...I myself am an angel...the angel of death...I only take lives when their time has come.../bso it was not you...that hungered...it was me...bnow you begin to understand...come now...our journey has not ended.../bbut Trinity...bI will make her the same way as your friend! You cannot go back to her now!/b /i  
p Death was not the one that killed, it was silence that did it's work. How many people will perish, until he will meet his end.  
***  
hr   
p Author: *Shudder* How was that? I felt funny writing, er, typing that. Next, the epilouge. What will happen to Duo since he's the only one left? What will the teens do now...*shudder* I can't stop doing that now...sheesh I made it feel too real...- 


	6. Epilouge-Duo's POV

pAuthor: Ok peeps...this is it. This is the last and final part of Silence and Death. Aww, you sad it's almost over? Want more? Don't worry, there WILL be a sequel...but I ain't doing anything about that yet. You think all the pilots are dead cause of Trowa? I can't tell you anything yet. You'll just have to read the story and find out for yourself. I hope you enjoy this final part. Enjoy. Adieu.  
hr  
ipI knew. I knew it all along. I curse at myself for not finding out earlier. The times have changed and have tumbled down upon all of our souls. I never realized how much the death of someone could hurt even though you hardly knew them until they were gone...it was true what Wufei told me a certain time before. Yes something would happen. And it did. Why would anyone want to do that...or why their soul would just die slowly...  
pTrowa...one of my good friends after the war, and death was with him now. I know now that it wasn't death that was protecting me from perishing in the war. No. Sister Helen, the sweet woman who took care of me in the days of my youth, she wished that God would protect me. I didn't believe in him at the time, but now I finally realized that it was God that had protected me...and Sister Helen, who, like a shadow in the dark, watched over me in my sleep. I could always feel her close to me.   
pWhy did Trowa let death overcome him? It was hard to believe, and yes even hard to tell. But until that time I found out it was him that killed those people...and hurt our friends. Heero, Quatre, and Wufei...all were left physically and mentally scarred for the rest of their lives. As for me...well I'm not sure, but I think that I was hurt the most of all...I felt all of their pain. Even Trowa.  
/i  
pI was staring at the ceiling lying on my bed in my room when I felt something was wrong. Then I heard cries of pain. I got up and rushed outside and searched for the noises. I heard soft whimpering and went to look and I found Heero, hugging his knees, his eyes blank and wide, as if he feared something. I went to him and shook him slightly.  
p"Heero? Heero? What happened? Are you ok? Come on man, snap out of it!" I said, but Heero didn't budge, he just rocked back and forth, mumbling something that I couldn't make out.   
p"Dad? Why are you...what the? What's wrong with uncle Heero?" It was Duece. He had come outside and saw me next to Heero, still spaced out.   
p"Duece, go get Rashid, and hurry!" I said, and Duece nodded and went. I looked back at Heero and then heard a soft moan not too far away. It was Quatre. He was bloody on one side of his body and he lay there, his eyes held the same fear that Heero had. He lay there on his stomach so I turned him over and picked him up.  
p"Quatre! What happened?! Tell me!" I yelled, and shook him but stopped as I realized he was badly injured and another moan escaped his lips. My heart beat faster, frantic, trying to figure out what in the world had hurt my friends...or...who. I heard Duece return with Rashid and some of the other servants and then Ria, Trinity, Quaterine and Wu following afterward. Rashid came to me and took Quatre from my arms. I stared at the blood that stained my hands, and I nearly fell over from a wave of nausea. I looked back at where Heero was and Ria was hugging him tightly, a shiny stream of tears flowing from her eyes as Heero was still in his lost state. Quaterine was crying her heart out, staying close to Rashid who was still holding Quatre, rushing to get him help. I heard a cry of help and wondered who it was this time. It was Wufei. He was on his hands and knees, one hand covering his eyes, the other clutching the ground and his teeth clenched. His body shook violently as he was...sobbing? I went to him quickly and helped him to his feet. He wouldn't stand up so I had to support him. I pried his hand away from his eyes and they were swollen, puffed up and the red veins could be seen, and he was crying. But with the tears came blood.   
p"Oh god..." I whispered, and looked into Wufei's eyes. The same fear in them as Heero and Quatre. Wufei's eyes, were blank. They were clouded, and I knew that it was a sign, that he was blind.   
p"Wufei, what happened?! Who did this to you? And Quatre, and Heero!" I yelled. Wufei was still shaking, but he turned his head to me. His eyes weren't focused on me, and his hand searched around.  
p"D...Duo? H-help...it...burns...don't...let him...get you...the darkness...the darkness...what's happened to me?!" Wufei said, shaking with sobs as he mumbled each word.   
p"What? What are you talking about? Don't let who get me?!" I cried, about to cry myself at how horrible those words sounded.   
p"T-Trowa..." Wufei whispered, and his hand dropped, and his head was still turned at me, his clouded eyes burning into my soul. I was shocked. I tried to convince myself I was dreaming. But then I just knew it was no dream. Because the blood on my hands from holding Quatre, and the pain I felt when I heard those words from Wufei and seeing Heero, it was real. The horror...was real.   
***  
hr  
p"Father!" Wu cried, rushing to me and Wufei.   
p"What happened to him?!" Wu asked, panic sounding in his voice. I still stood there, surprised. [Trowa...? How could...why would he...? It...it was you the whole time...wasn't it...] I thought, as the voices of the others rang vague through my mind. I was still lost in my own thoughts when someone slapped me. I shook my head and looked at Trinity infront of me. She looked angry.  
p"Uncled Duo, snap out of it. What's happened here, do you know?" She asked, her hands formed in fists at her side.   
p"I...don't know...I..." I looked at Wufei, he wasn't dead, just passed out. Medics came and took Wufei and I let go and stood there, watching them take him away. [Wufei, you knew it was him...you knew...] Wu went with them, and so had Quaterine and Ria. Duece looked at me.  
p"Dad, I'm going with them. Quaterine...I'll go comfort them." He said and turned and left. Trinity stayed and looked at me.   
p"So did you find out anything," she asked.   
p"No...not a thing..." I lied, knowing I couldn't possibly tell her that it was her own father that hurt his own friends, her own family.   
p"Uncle Duo...please tell me...where is my father?" she asked, a bit of worry in her voice. I was thinking of what I would say to her next when I had a feeling to go look for Trowa.  
p"Just stay here, Trinity. Don't worry, I'll go look for him." I said, and started to leave, but Trinity grabbed my wrist.  
p"No, I want to go with you, please," she said, now looking more worried.  
p"No Trinity, stay here. I don't want you to get hurt if something happens, and I'm sure your dad wouldn't want that to happen, right?" I told her, and she looked down.  
p"All right then. Please hurry back uncle Duo..." she said and let go of my wrist. I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled a smile for her not to worry and went to look for Trowa.  
p"Please..." I heard Trinity whisper as I ran off.   
  
***hr  
p(Trowa's POV)  
  
pI ran. I ran until I was too tired to run, but my soul would always run...Duo was right, my soul lay lying in the gutter, dead. It would wash down into the abyss of lost souls and I would always be lost. Because of death. I would stay with death now. Death was a part of me and I was apart of death. I wondered what I would do now...  
pI walked slowly, my eyes cast upon the ground, my mind lost in mixed emotions and darkness. I looked up and noticed I was infront of a church. I decided to go in. It would be my last moments to live.  
p"I'd like to spend my last moments here..." I uttered.ib Go ahead. I have been here many times.../i/b I walked down the aisle, sensing flashbacks of weddings, funerals, Sunday mass; mixtures of happiness and sorrow.ib I only come when a person is wished into the afterlife...many people are given last regards as they move on...there is always an invitation for me,/i/b death said to me, and I continued and went infront of the altar. The moonlight cascaded through the stained glass window of Mary, the blessed woman. Her hands were open toward me and I dropped to my knees and clasped my hands together.   
p"Bless my daughter Trinity...though I long to see her, I couldn't let her see me. I hope she lives to have a wonderful life. My friends...take care of them, and their loved ones. My soul is dead, and I cannot live anymore...no more...don't cry Trinity...Amen." I looked up, tears of pain escaping from my heart. It beat slowly. I decided to stay.  
  
***hr  
p(Duo)  
  
pI ran through the city, searching for Trowa. He probably didn't go very far, so I kept looking through various places where he might have gone. I passed by the church and stopped.   
p"I wonder...maybe...he could've gone in here..." I said and walked into the church. I saw a figure near the altar. It was Trowa. I guessed he would come here. This was a sanctuary of peace. I walked slowly and carefully toward Trowa.   
p"Trowa..." I said. He just kneeled there, and didn't turn around to face me. "Trowa...I want to know...why did you...hurt Quatre and Wufei? What did you do...to Heero?" I asked, my voice slightly quivering. No answer. I stepped closer but stayed a good 5 feet away from him.  
p"Duo...I...was afraid. Afraid of everything that's happening to me. Death...wants me..." Trowa said suddenly. I opened my mouth to say something but was blank on words. Trowa got up and turned to face me. "Leave...leave now Duo...before I..." Trowa started, and turned his head away. He hadn't made eye contact with me. "Kill you..." he ended, and the shock hit me like a brick.  
p"Hey man...don't be irrational...why would you..." I slightly gulped. "Kill me?" I asked. He looked up and looked straight into my eyes for a moment. His eyes flashed black, and I saw...in it's true form, death. "Oh shoot!" I yelled, and fell back, my heart pounding hard and fast in my chest. Trowa looked away and he clenched his fists.  
p"Leave! Don't stay here! I...have to be alone...I will be gone...vanish from existence..." he said angrily.  
p"Vanish...from existence? What are you talking about?" I asked.  
p"Just leave!" Trowa yelled at me, sounding more angry. He walked toward me and I scrambled backward, moving with my elbows, and I got up and turned the other way and he cornered me near the altar. "Why so many questions...you don't need to know...I'm not important in this world anymore...the pain I've suffered...I can't live like this...Death has become my salvation...I don't want to live anymore...but..." Trowa stopped a brief moment as tears slid down his face, "I can't die...die...die..I want to die! How much more do I have to suffer Duo? How much longer do I have to live this torture...that's why I killed them Duo, that's why I hurt your friends...yes your friends...they fear me now...I am not their friend..." Trowa said. The words hurt me like a burning fire.   
p"Trowa...you are important...what about Trinity...why are you suffering?" I said, fearing every moment he nearly looked at me.   
p"Trinity...I live in her tears, her sadness...I really do care for her, but I can't! I can't go near her...she'll fear me...like the others...my whole life I've lived pain...some people like you, your friends, Catherine...they all tried to push away my pain but it still devoured me." he said. His breathing came louder and he was making strange sounds as if something were hurting him on the inside, and his hands grabbed at his head.  
p"No! Duo! Leave! Now! You will die!" he screamed, vicious screams enraged. I was scared. Too scared to move, my eyes widened, even in the dim light, and he moved closer toward me. My heart raced, and I could hear it pound like thunder in my head.   
p"Stop! Stop it Trowa! No!" I screamed, my voice breaking, whimpering and begging. He was looking at me, looking at me with cold, dead eyes, death, no no...I felt sheer terror electrify through my body and I felt the urge to scream violently. Suddenly there was a slight click, and Trowa turned around quickly, looking at the doorway of the church. It was Heero. He was holding a gun, pointing it at Trowa's heart. I stared at Heero, his eyes were the same, fearing, and I heard him say one simple thing before he pulled the trigger.   
p"Die...evil..." he said, and the gunshot rang through the thick silence of the church and I screamed bloody murder and everything went in a flash.   
  
***hr  
p(Trowa)  
  
pI went enraged and out of my mind again as death overtook me, and I could see the terror in Duo's eyes, as I went to kill him. But when I turned around and saw Heero, he wished for my death and I welcomed it, as he did before. The bullet singed through the air and I fell back. Heero smiled a smile of victory, but turned white at the sight of what happened. I was not injured. Not a single wound on me. When I looked at Duo, there was a bullet hole in his side, the blood flowing from him like a river. Death sent my demise to him.   
p"No no! Duo!" I cried, and looked at Heero. He was in shock and stood there, whispering something I couldn't understand. I looked back at Duo, his life hanging by a thread, ounces of blood pouring from his body.  
p"Heero! Leave from here! Now!" I screamed at him, and he stumbled quickly away. I looked at Duo, his eyes turning blank as his life poured out of him. Death removed from me, and was about to take Duo's life, as it slowly approached him. Something appeared. It was an image of a woman, she stood infront of Duo, as if protecting him. She shook her head, and death stood there. I looked back at Duo. There was a bargain to be made.  
p"Duo...Duo can you hear me? Can you see death?" I asked, and surprisingly he nodded just a little. "That woman...she is...Sister Helen, she is protecting you," I said, as I suddenly knew who it was. Duo nodded again. "Listen to me Duo, don't concentrate on death, it can't take you since Helen is protecting you...let yourself go..." I said, and Duo slightly raised his head, and closed his eyes. I looked at Sister Helen and she nodded, and I did the same. The wound disappeared from Duo's body and transferred to mine. Gingerly I touched my chest with my hand. Blood...my blood...my heart beat slower. "Crimson river...take me..." I whispered. ibYou fool...you will die now...I will take your soul...the bargain is made...your life for his.../b /ideath said.i He will live...you know you can't take him. They will all live...their lives are paid with mine...I will die here...now..../i I looked up at the church ceiling, a stained glass window panel of an angel above me. I would not ascend, but stay with death, wandering earth forever...  
p"No!"   
I heard someone scream. No...not now...Trinity...she was here...she would see me die. She ran to me and fell to her knees. She did not notice death. Death wouldn't take her now, but I would have my last moments with her.   
p"No no...daddy...why...how did this happen..no please...don't die...don't die..." she whispered, sobbing. I slowly reached up and touched her face, and wiped the tears from her eyes.   
p"Don't cry...Trinity...don't cry for me..." I whispered. She sobbed more and she hugged me tightly.  
p"Why...why do you have to die..." she said, still crying.  
p"Trinity...I love you so much...I don't want to leave you...I never will..." I whispered, and tears of sadness, not pain...came from my eyes.   
p"Shh, don't cry daddy...don't cry..." she sobbed again and sang the lullaby I sang for her.  
pi"Don't you cry for me my dear, please don't cry for me...I will always be with you, yet your tears still flow. Cry for me, cry for me, don't you cry for me...you will always be with me...my dearest...daddy...Hope shines bright withing your heart, why do you still cry...there is nothing you can fear...as long as I'm still here...cry for me, cry for me, wipe your tears away...faith needs hope and love is there...and I am always here...When I will depart from you, don't you cry for me...you will have me in your heart...and always think of me...cry for me...cry for me, why do you still cry...you will always have my heart...my dearest...daddy..."/i she sang, the words calming, and I slipped into a quiet calm, as I slipped into a silent forever...  
p"I love you...Trinity..tell...Catherine...I love her too..." I whispered, my last words...everything...went blank.  
  
***hr  
p(Duo)  
  
pI saw her. Sister Helen...she saved me from death...it was her. I heard Trinity crying, so I turned my head to look. Trowa. He gave his life for mine. I knew it. Gone. His life gone and Trinity, left crying, sobbing. Why..why did he do that for me...now he's dead. His soul, dead, and I imagined it was washed away in the gutter. What I told him. I heard him say it already was, and I was surprised he said that, but then it became true. No longer to be able to experience this beautiful world...or to feel its pain. I slowly got up, a little dizzy from the shock. I looked at Trowa. Trinity turned and looked up at me, the tears staining her pure face. She got up and hugged me, and I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her. She needed someone now that her dad was gone...Trowa...goodbye...my friend.   
pI looked at the transparent image of Sister Helen. She smiled and nodded and mouthed the words, "God be with you" and she disappeared from sight. I looked at Trinity and she cried and sobbed, clinging onto my shirt and soaking it with her tears.   
p"How could he leave me....how could he die...." she whispered, the tears staining her face. I held her tight as a tear rolled down my cheek. I looked over at Trowa's body and there was a blackness surrounding him. It was death. It would take his body along with his dead soul.  
p"No! Don't take him!" I cried, trying to stop death. Then...I heard...something...speaking through my mind...ibI will take his body with his soul....you know that...no one needs him anymore....he will walk the ends of the earth with me for eternity...it was meant to be.../i/b death spoke to me. I shivered the feeling off, and Trinity looked to see the phenomena.  
p"No...no...don't take my father!" she cried, and went to Trowa's body. I knew death would take her too if she went too close, so I pulled her back.  
p"No Trinity...you shouldn't go near death...let him go..." I said, and she cried and buried her head in my chest. I watched death surround Trowa's body and his form seemed like a vague illusion, and I looked at Trowa's eyes...the once deep green now black, and a last tear faded into non-existence. I held onto Trinity tight, and she looked up to see the phenomena. Slowly Trowa's form vanished. My eyes widened that he just disappeared, gone forever in the dusk. Trinity could barely believe it either, but she turned her head away as if she never saw it. Death began to approach us. I held Trinity, and I closed my eyes so that death would just pass us by. I could feel death coming, and then I felt a wave of something horrible as it just passed us, never touching us.   
p[Death seems evil like a demon...but yet death is only an angel...death doesn't take life...death gathers souls as to lead them to their seperate paths in the after life...] I thought, then looked down at Trinity. Her eyes were wide, she was frightened, but she didn't have that permanent look of fear like I saw in Heero's eyes. I knew she had watched death pass by.  
p"Death...said...that my father...would...walk as a shadow among shadows..." she uttered. As she said that, I wondered if she knew what it meant. But she was intelligent...and she could understand things...so obviously...she knew.   
p"Let's go...find uncle Heero...and then we'll go to the hospital...to check up on the others," Trinity said quietly. I nodded and we walked to the doorway of the church. Trinity looked back at where Trowa's body lay. I did also. The moonlight shining in from the stained glass window, faded over the spot where Trowa was. As the light faded, we could see that the blood from Trowa had left a mark like a cross.   
  
***hr  
p(Trinity)  
pMe and uncle Duo left the church, and went to look for uncle Heero. We found him, huddling under a statue of an angel in the cemetary. We went to the hospital afterward, to check up on my friends, and their fathers. I watched my friends weep and hug their fathers...something I'd probably never get to do again...  
pLife...never went back to normal after my father's death. Uncle Heero, Quatre, Wufei, and even uncle Duo had been left permanently scarred...physically and mentally. Ria now had to take care of her father, because uncle Heero's had gone a little insane. He said it was because of the absolute oblivion that death showed him. He seemed fine, at times, but a slight tap or hit on his head would drive him crazy. Sometimes he would whimper at night, and huddle in the corner, Ria told me. He would never seem the same again...  
pAs for poor Quaterine, her father could barely use the left side of his body now. My father had stabbed him, re-opening an old wound. Uncle Quatre said the earlier wound came from a kind woman named Dorothy Catalonia, who only felt pain, trying to hide who she was. Still and the same, uncle Quatre had to use a cane to support him if he moved. I did my best to comfort my friend Quaterine.   
pWu...I felt a great pity and sympathy toward him. His father was now permanently blind. Uncle Wufei would mumble often that he could see his wife, so close, yet he could never be with her. He said his visions were becoming more clearer, but more horrifying. He almost was in the same condition of uncle Heero, but I think it worse because he could never see the world again.   
pI went to go visit my aunt Catherine once, and when she heard the news she was broken like glass. She wept and wept, and I wept with her too. Everyday she would cry, every time I visited her she would be sad about my father. She said that they were close like brother and sister. It really seemed that way. I told her she shouldn't cry forever for my father, but inside I would cry for him always, too. Aunt Catherine said she would always cry for him...because he was crying. He was crying too...for us...  
pUncle Duo...my favorite uncle I guess...he helped me through the time my father died...but now he was different. Duece hardly played with him now, and uncle Duo kept to himself. He'd try to go and comfort his friends, but he could never really get too close to them. Soon it was if he couldn't go near them anymore, like it was his fault that this tragedy happened to them. He too, was left with a scar in his heart. No more the same as he used to be.   
pLife. Aunt Catherine told me life was a stage, we all had a role to play in this world. Uncle Heero said life is like war, battles won and lost. Uncle Quatre said life is like a never-ending circle. Uncle Wufei said that life is where you're always searching for something. My father...once said...life...is forever. Life goes on, even after death. In my heart, I always felt whatever he told me was right. Life...is forever...  
p"Father...never lose hope...even in your life of the dead, believe in something you can hold onto forever...to me...life...is nothing...without you."   
  
***hr  
p(Duo)  
pI watched Trinity kneel by her father's gravestone. Even though no one knew what happened to his body, they left a gravestone in respect to him. Now, I felt alone...but it wasn't the kind of lonely feeling to be sad about...but...a lonely to reflect. It felt like I was taking Trowa's place, since he passed on. He was part of death now...he was now silence. But he wouldn't cause a whole genocide, but I knew that sometime, he would be in our midst.   
p"Trowa...let there be a day when you can finally be free...when you can finally...rest...in peace...goodbye...pal..." I whispered on the breeze. The wind picked up and I watched my long coat flap with it. I stood under a twisted tree in the cemetary, waiting for Trinity. On the wind I heard a soft melody...I could hear things on the wind all the time now...a sad, sweet melody. I watched the wind play through Trinity's hair. I watched her get up and look at the gravestone for a moment. Then she started to walk back toward me. She asked me what I thought life was like once...I told her...life...is how you live it.   
  
***  
hr  
pTrowa watched from the far end of the cemetary, watching Trinity leave his supposed grave and walk toward Duo. He could take his place now. He hoped that Trinity would remember their song...their only song...as father and daughter...the melody played on the wind...  
piCry for me....cry for me...don't you cry for me....life goes on so live it now, my always...Trinity.../i  
pibAre you ready....death asked. /i/b Trowa looked at death; he was the only one that could see death now. They were part of each other.ib The paths you will walk with me are never-ending...but there will be times when we can rest...but there will never be a time when you need it...let us go now...the dead souls will cry and mourn soon.../i/b   
pTrowa nodded. He looked back at Trinity and Duo walking away.   
piDon't you.....ever.....cry for me.... /iTrowa said silently, and together he and death vanished into the dark and lighted pathways...pathways to the lives of others...to bring them to the real light.  
hr  
piWhat ends shall the paths lead to...silence and death are one....together hope and tragedy...combine into what is done...forever...eternity.../i 


End file.
